


One Night In Paradise

by Vearth



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey takes Mike on a business trip for a big merger to Hawaii. Expensive hotels, fine cocktails and hot summery temperatures lead to unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Suits Exchange on LJ :3

“You can swim, right?”  
Mike dropped on Harvey’s office couch like a tired bag of potatoes and looked over at his boss with a confused frown.  
“Uh.. yeah? Why?” he asked. Harvey wasn’t exactly the guy that asked random questions like that out of nowhere - especially not during working hours. Well, spending time with Harvey kind of always was working hours.

“Good.”  
Mike stared over at Harvey in expectance of an explanation, but the lawyer was already going through a file again, as if this little game of question and answer never happened.  
“Harvey?”  
“Hm?”  
“Why would you ask me that?”

Harvey looked up from the file he was holding. He seemed to consider his answer for a moment, then put the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair.  
“I’m going to have to do a business travel. Big merger - but not in the States. And you will accompany me.”  
That didn’t exactly help Mike to get rid of his confusion.  
“And.. I have to swim there..?”  
That actually made Harvey chuckle.  
“Jessica may be protecting the firm’s money like a dragon it’s treasure, but: no, you won’t have to swim there. But we’ll be at the sea. So you might want to swim once you _are there_.”

~+~+~+~+~+~

Mike was excited and nervous at the same time. It was his first time on an airplane and definitely his first time on an airplane going to _Hawaii_. He wasn’t afraid of flying but there still was a slight tingling sensation in his belly, although they hadn’t even took off yet.  
Harvey next to him was his exact opposite. He seemed calm, a little tired, even a bit bored. He was the typical business traveler who probably kept losing track over where the plane he was on was going this time.

“Will you calm down, please? You are making me nervous.” Harvey exclaimed and shot Mike a slightly annoyed glance.  
“Sorry..”  
Mike, who was fumbling around on his seat and seatbelt, stopped his actions and looked over to Harvey.  
“Have you been to Hawaii before?”  
Harvey sighed and put the file down he had been attempting to read.

“No.”  
Mike nodded. If Harvey was going to be that quiet during the whole 10 hour flight, Mike sure would go crazy. He was too excited to stay silent all the time and definitely too jittery to fall asleep. Apart from the fact, that it was 9 a.m. New York time.

“Anywhere else at the sea?” he continued to ask.  
“Yes.”  
Mike sighed. There were little things in this world that annoyed him more than one-word answers.  
“Have you been on many business trips? Wait, where your visits at the sea business or holidays?” Mike started another attempt, frowning at the last bit. “Do you even have holidays? I don’t feel like I’m ever going to get holidays as long as I’m your associate. So.. do you-”

“Jesus Christ, Mike. No, I haven’t been on many business trips. I have been to the sea during holidays. And no, you won’t ever get holidays as long as you are my associate. Now be quiet and look pretty. I’ve got things to do.”

“But-” Mike started but got discouraged immediately when Harvey shot him a deadly glare.  
“Shutting up.” he said and leaned back in his seat.  
Oh god. And this for the next ten hours.

~+~+~+~+~+~

Mike’s jaw dropped as soon as they stepped into the hotel lobby. Being a top-notch lawyer at a firm like Pearson Hardman certainly had its advantages, one of them being 5* hotels on business travels.   
“Close your mouth, Mike. We don’t want any animals to fly in there.” Harvey commanded with a slightly annoyed glance and cocked his head to tell him to follow him to the reception desk where they checked in.

Of course they didn’t share a hotel room, but at least they got rooms on the same floor. Harvey got room number 614, Mike got number 617. On their way up to the sixth floor, he kept asking himself if Harvey’s room would be a big suite while his would be a little broom closet but when he finally entered his room, he was pleasantly surprised.

He had never really stayed at a big hotel, let alone a 5* resort, but this just blew his mind. There was a huge bed, a couch and a coffee table, a ridiculously huge bathroom with white and golden piles and last but not least a balcony with view of the sea.  
Mike was happy he agreed to meet Harvey later again because if he had been with Harvey now the excited squeaks that escaped him would have been embarrassing.

As seen in countless movies, Mike dropped his bags and just let himself fall onto the bed. It was just as soft as it looked like and getting up again caused him physical and mental pain, but he knew he had to. After admiring the inner part of the room, he stepped out on the balcony and tried to contain his excitement. For a moment he almost forgot that the actual reason for this was his work. They didn’t have much time before their meeting started and Mike tried to calm himself with the thought that he would have the rest of the day and half of tomorrow to check out the awesomeness completely.

 

Ten minutes later he met Harvey outside of their rooms at the elevators. Harvey was all business as usual and his ridiculously expensive looking suit made his appearance as impressive as ever.  
He shot Mike a judging look for his choice of clothes but didn’t say anything. Still it was enough to make the associate unsure enough to tug and tear at his suit the whole way to the conference room.

~+~+~+~+~+~

The actual business meeting was a nightmare.  
The conference room the hotel offered them was small and all the furniture seemed to be made out of some sort of plastic material that stuck to sweaty clothes like glue. Also he and Harvey had to sit on the side of the table that was flooded with merciless hot sunlight through the ridiculously large windows.  
Never before had Mike regretted his decision to wear a _black_ suit this much. He sweated so much he could easily have melted away without noticing.

And it took forever. Mike was certain his suit was soaking wet when they finally got out of that hell; a satisfied Harvey with the signed contract papers in his hands.  
Mike felt like fainting – preferably into the hotel swimming pool. Or an ice machine.  
He noticed the exhaustion on Harvey’s face and the sweat on his forehead too but the older lawyer still seemed to take it a lot better than Mike. Maybe he was used to it. Or he was just better at keeping his composure.

“Are we done..? Can I go sit in the fridge now for the next two hours?” Mike asked with a pleading voice and Harvey chuckled.  
“We are done. You can go do whatever you want. But I’d suggest trying out the pool or the sea instead of the fridge.”  
Mike smiled but before he could answer Harvey stopped walking and turned to him.  
“I just remembered, I got something to take care of. I’ll see you later. Don’t talk to strangers or let them buy you drinks, okay?”

With that Harvey got into the next free elevator that was going down into the lobby instead of up to their floor. Mike just nodded and shrugged as soon as Harvey was out of his sight.  
Whatever it was Harvey had to do, it didn’t concern him. For him all that mattered now was cool water, cocktails and hopefully some eye candies in tight bathing wear.  
Nevertheless a part of him was slightly disappointed that Harvey wasn’t joining him. It would have been nice to see him relax for once. Then again, the mere thought of seeing Harvey in swim shorts was just ridiculous.

Not that Harvey didn’t have the body to run around in swim shorts.. but that was **not** the point here.

~+~+~+~+~+~

Mike hurried back to his room to change into something more casual and cool down before he actually fainted. While he undressed and searched through his suitcase for something to wear he wondered if Harvey had been serious about the swimming pool.  
They were done with their business, right? And they only had this day left. There wasn’t really anything that spoke against spending the rest of their stay like tourists, right?  
Still, Mike couldn’t get the idea out of his head, that Harvey would show up in a light summer suit and make fun of him while he was splashing around in the swimming pool.

Then again.. who cares? Harvey was making fun of him all the time anyway.   
And _he_ had the body to run around in swim shorts too.

 

Mike waited a little before he went down to the lobby and the pool area, to see if Harvey came back in time to accompany him, but he didn’t return.  
The pool wasn’t as crowded as it had been when they had arrived at the hotel, but there were still some people in it. At least the noisy kids were gone. It was something past lunch time and most of the guests were lying on sun loungers trying to get a tan.

Harvey was nowhere to be found and he didn’t join within the next two hours. After Mike got sick of swimming in the pool, he put on his shirt and sat down at the beach bar.  
The bartender, a ridiculously tanned guy in his mid-twenties, asked Mike for his order without even trying to hide his disappointment over the fact Mike was a skinny guy and not some busty blond bikini girl.

After drowning his late school years and short college years in mostly beer, Mike didn’t even know half of the cocktails that were listed on the bar card.  
He didn’t think about it too long and ordered a Mojito.

 

One Mojito because he was sure Mojitos in Hawaii must be better than those in New York. Another Mojito because it tasted fucking amazing. Yet another, because Harvey still wasn’t here and Mike suddenly felt like the loneliest person in this hotel.

After the third Mojito he tried a Pina Colada, decided he was the loneliest person on this planet and ordered another one when he suddenly spotted Harvey on the other side of the pool.   
Against his earlier assumptions, he wasn’t wearing a suit, but grey pants and a white shirt with the first three buttons opened. His hair was still styled but not as much as usually.

Mike was about to lift his hand and wave at him, when he noticed a blonde woman in a dangerously tight dress standing next to Harvey. They seemed to be having a very intense conversation and by the way Harvey was smirking and the blonde kept throwing her hair back, laughing, and touching her décolleté, it was pretty obvious that this wasn’t a business conversation.

It took Mike a moment to realize that the sight of that annoyed him in a way it definitely shouldn’t. This was his boss, Harvey. He was flirting with women all the time – even clients, when it helped their case.  
Why did he even care?  
He tried to tell himself he was just a little pissed, because he had expected Harvey to come down and accompany him. Unfortunately his brain was still sober enough to remind him, that they never had actually arranged anything like that. 

Mike tried to look away, but he couldn’t. He didn’t even want to know who that blonde chick was but in his mind he already was calling her names that better stayed unsaid.  
He only noticed he was still staring when Harvey suddenly cocked his head and smirked at him from across the pool.  
Startled Mike turned around and stared at his drink. Maybe if he just acted as if he had been looking into their direction by accident, Harvey wouldn’t say anything. That is, if he even was planning on coming over anytime soon.

Mike knew he had to get his shit together. Yes, Harvey was an attractive man and yes, he had thought about him in a way that wasn’t strictly professional before.. but those fantasies would stay fantasies and getting crazy over them now wouldn’t help anybody.  
He turned his empty glass in his hands and tried to think of something other than Harvey. Harvey in swim shorts, Harvey in a white shirt, sweat running down his neck, Harvey talking to blond bitches..

“Mike?”  
“Jesus Christ!” Mike yelled out and flinched when Harvey’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere. “Nowhere” apparently being the bar stool next to him.  
He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down again.  
“You scared the shit out of me.”  
Harvey chuckled but frowned over this behavior. He hadn’t even been especially quiet or anything..  
“Sorry. I’ll announce myself next time.”

“No.. that’s.. sorry. I was just thinking about.. something.”  
“About what?”  
Mike looked at Harvey and tried to think of something to think of. Unfortunately his mind had gone blank for the time being and didn’t offer any help with this task.  
“Uh.. the.. pool.” he spontaneously made up, just mentioning the first thing that came to his mind. Harvey nodded but kept his frown.  
“The pool. Fascinating.”  
Mike already knew that he didn’t believe him for a second.

He cleared his throat and made an indefinite gesture into the direction Harvey had come from.  
“Who was that?”  
Harvey didn’t even have to turn his head to know who Mike was talking about. A slight smile formed on his lips.  
“A guest from this hotel. I met her at the restaurant earlier.”

Mike nodded. That was what Harvey had been doing? Getting something to eat?  
Mike had refrained from going to the restaurant in order to pay the pool a visit. He had later bought himself a sandwich and some fruit to prevent himself from starving.  
“Are you meeting up with her later again?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Do I sense jealousy, Mikey?”  
Mike huffed, as if Harvey had just said something really ridiculous.  
“Why would I be jealous of her? She isn’t even.. here anymore.”  
That answer caused Harvey to lift his eyebrows and look at his associate with clear amusement in his eyes.  
“Of.. her? I actually thought you might be jealous that I got to talk to a beautiful woman while you were sitting alone at the bar but obviously you weren’t thinking about getting into _her_ pants..”

Mike looked at Harvey, his mouth open and his eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. Yes, dammit. He had been thinking about Harvey that way, but he never EVER had intended to let him know about that..  
“I didn’t- ..I wasn’t-..!” he stammered but he just couldn’t find an end to this sentence.  
Instead he just turned to the bartender that was walking past them this second.  
“I’ll have another!” he almost yelled at him and earned an irritated look.

Harvey next to him did nothing but grin at him. Mike was avoiding looking at him, but he could practically _feel_ that smirk on him.  
“So. How many drinks have you had, rookie?”  
Mike sighed in relief when Harvey changed topic. He wouldn’t have survived any questions regarding his embarrassing revelation.  
“Uhm.. four?” he offered, not sure if that was correct.  
“Five.” came the cocky answer accompanied by the charming smile of the bartender, whose eyes were fixed on Harvey, while he was putting the new drink in front of Mike.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked with a sugary sweet voice and presented his amazingly white teeth which made a great contrast to his tanned skin.  
Harvey didn’t respond to this obvious attempt of flirting but Mike could see the faint smirk lingering on his lips.  
“Gin Tonic.”  
“Coming right up, _sir_.” the young man purred and turned around to get that order done.

Mike couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me..” he mumbled as soon as the bartender was out of hearing distance.  
Harvey chuckled.  
“Jealous again?” he mocked.  
“NO!” Mike burst out and looked at him. “I am not.. I am not jealous of anybody! It’s just that he treated me like Invisible Girl the whole evening and as soon as you show up, he’s all smiley and friendly.” he grumbled and turned back to watch the bartender mix Harvey’s drink.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Harvey leaning back a little.  
“Oh, I see. You were trying to hit that?”  
“What?! No! Jesus..!” Mike pulled a face and turned to Harvey again, in one quick motion.  
“I am not.. no, god no.” he claimed again, shaking his head vigorously.  
“Hey.. no need to be ashamed. He’s handsome.”

“I’m not interested in the damn barkeeper, Harvey!” Mike shot back, maybe a little too loud, because said barkeeper turned around and shot him a quick glance that could kill, over his shoulder.  
Well, that was definitely going to be his last drink.

Harvey lifted his hands in a defensive way and held back his laughter when the barkeeper brought his drink and continued killing Mike with his eyes.  
Mike felt dizzy from the alcohol he had had and although he was wearing only a shirt and his bathing shorts, he was sweating. It was already getting dark around them but the temperatures hadn’t even dropped a little.

He turned his head to look at Harvey, just to find him staring back at him, a faint smile on his lips.  
Mike just returned the look and soon felt the corners of his own mouth curling up. Harvey was gorgeous.  
Wait, were did that come from?  
//Okay, okay. Slow down. You are drunk.//

How could Harvey even sit here with long pants? It was way too hot for clothing like that.  
“You are hot.” Mike said.  
A split second later he realized that his complex thought of how Harvey must be melting in his clothes had come out as the most inappropriate compliment he had ever made any of his employers.  
He shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks burning up.  
“Oh god, no, that’s not what I wanted to say! I meant: you must be hot. With your clothes! It’s hot.. here. I’ll stop talking.”

He made a defeated sound and turned back to his drink. This evening couldn’t get any more embarrassing.  
Harvey meanwhile was stuck somewhere between pure amusement and a growing concern. Was Mike just being awkward? That happened from time to time, nothing to worry about - or was he actually _that_ drunk?  
And more importantly: was he serious about the jealous part? Oh, and the hot part?

“I’m fine.” he replied and Mike just nodded.  
Harvey cocked his head to the side and kept looking at his associate, who was suddenly sure the temperature wasn’t the only reason he was sweating.  
“There’s no need to be jealous, I’m not interested in the _damn_ barkeeper either. Or the blonde from earlier.” Harvey said with his usual cocky voice, as if he was talking about the weather.  
Mike swallowed.  
“I am.. not jealous.” he pressed out and bit his tongue. This evening was taking a completely unexpected turn and he didn’t really know how to handle that.

 

Mike was mesmerized by Harvey’s slender fingers turning the condensing Gin glass over and over again. He couldn’t take his eyes of it until Harvey put his other hand in front of him and snapped his fingers.  
Startled, Mike blinked and moved back a little.  
“Sorry.”  
“I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?”

Mike swallowed and nodded slowly. He still had half of his Pina Colada left, but the creamy foam hat melted away anyway and his stomach was already full with exotic mixtures that hopefully intended on staying in there.  
He climbed out of his bar stool a little clumsy and heard Harvey shift next to him as he got up too.  
“I’m just gonna.. go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

But Harvey looked at him like the several times he suggested something rather stupid at work, and Mike knew Harvey didn’t agree with his plan.  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“Harvey, that’s not necessary. I am perfectly capable of walking and.. finding my room.” Mike protested but Harvey already got up from his stool too. They didn’t have to pay their drinks, because it would be put on their room bill.

Mike felt Harvey’s hand warm on his back, softly pushing him into the right direction but at the same time helping him to walk steady and not trip. He claimed two more times he didn’t need help along the way but Harvey didn’t let go and Mike had to admit that he kind of liked how much his boss obviously cared.  
Then he remembered the embarrassing things he said earlier and decided Harvey’s caring had its source in worries about Mike being drunk.

After a few more steps Mike stopped and looked around.  
“This is not the way to our rooms. Where are we?” he asked.  
“It is the way to our rooms. Just not the one you came down earlier.” Harvey claimed and pushed Mike again to make him continue walking.  
Five more steps and Mike stopped again.  
“I think you are lying. You are trying to abduct me.” he said jokingly and giggled, feeling the three Mojitos and two Pina Coladas being pumped through his veins.

He made a surprised yelp when Harvey suddenly pushed him against the next wall, pressing him against it with his own body. Mike swallowed hard, looking at Harvey who wore a dirty smile on his face. His whole body was pressed against Mike’s and Mike could feel every muscle, every breath Harvey took.  
“And what would I do with you?” Harvey asked, his voice silent but nonetheless alarmingly dangerous.

Mike swallowed again and tried to control the heat that now crawled into his cheeks. What was happening? Was he really just being pushed against a wall by Harvey Specter?  
“Whatever.. you wanted.” Mike answered, hoping Harvey wouldn’t notice how much this whole situation turned him on. Given the fact they were pressed together like that, Harvey probably did.

The next thing he knew were Harvey’s lips pressed against his own. The kiss wasn’t rough but fierce, in a way you only get when you kiss a guy. Harvey tasted salty with a hint of tonic water still in his mouth; his cologne filling Mike’s nose and making the dizziness reach its peak. Mike couldn’t help a small sigh escaping his throat. He put his arms around Harvey’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

As soon as it started it was over. Way too soon Harvey pulled away, softly biting Mike’s lower lip before he pulled back completely. Mike was glad to have the solid wall behind him or he might have dropped to the ground there and then.  
“If that is your usual reaction to being abducted, I might reconsider giving you pro bono cases. You might give our clients weird advice.” Harvey said, giving Mike time to readjust his brain cells.  
“Hilarious. It totally depends on the person abducting me. Oh, and as if you would do your pro bono cases yourself.”

~+~+~+~+~+~

A couple of minutes later, they found their way back to the hotel lobby. Harvey hadn’t lied; the way they took _did_ lead to their room.  
Mike felt hot and dizzy again from all the alcohol that was running through his veins. He clung to Harvey like a drowning man, as if he was afraid this was all just a wet summer night’s dream and Harvey would be gone, as soon as he let go of him.

But Harvey wasn’t just a dream, he was a dream come true. (The wet part may be right, though.)  
The older attorney let his hands run over Mike’s back and ass, without showing any concern about the fact he was doing it in public. The hotel lobby was almost empty anyway at this time of the night and even if some of the other hotel guests would have seen them – Harvey could have cared less.

The minutes that passed until the elevator arrived felt like hours. Mike felt Harvey’s fingers already unbuttoning his shirt, his hot breath on his neck where soft lips just had been.  
He couldn’t help but breathe out a silent moan. This was all just too good, too intense. He had thought about various scenarios of having sex with Harvey so often over the past few weeks, but this.. 

It took Mike a second to realize what was going on when Harvey suddenly pulled away.  
“The elevator is here.” he heard Harvey’s explanation and smiled, feeling a faint blush coming up.  
“Uh.. yeah.” he replied just to satisfy his urge to say something. They didn’t break fully apart to get inside the elevator, but they had to stop the kissing and undressing for that short period.

Unfortunately said period was stretched by the presence of other hotel guests in the elevator cabin. Mike was drunk and horny enough to go down on Harvey right in front of them, but Harvey seemed to have some part of his brain still left and functioning.  
The few moments of not touching and not talking that developed between them were more than awkward and caused Mike to clear his throat twice, wrapping his arms around his body when he realized that his shirt was open, welcoming everybody to take a good look at his naked chest.

As soon as they reached the sixth floor, Harvey stepped forward and grabbed Mike by his collar to pull him outside with enough force to make him gasp. None of them cared about the surprised looks on the faces of the other guests in the elevator who soon vanished behind closing doors.

 

Mike wasn’t surprised when he realized Harvey was walking into direction of his own room. Like always, he was in charge, he made the decisions. Why would he choose Mike’s room? Besides, it was three doors further away.  
They had returned to fumbling and kissing once they reached number 614 and Harvey once again proved to be experienced in a lot of things when he managed to properly use his keycard for opening the door without taking his lips off of Mike’s.

It was cool inside, a constant temperature kept by the air conditioning. Normally it would have been a little too cool for Mike’s taste but right now he felt like burning alive. Every touch of Harvey’s hands on his body felt like fire on his skin, every kiss made him melt into their messy hugging and making out some more.

Mike had lost track of time hours ago. Now, being pushed against the wall and kissed senseless, he lost track of everything else. The room around him only existed as a whirl of colors and lights; all he felt was Harvey’s hands on him, his lips against his neck and his growing erection pressed against Mike’s thigh.

“Harvey..” he moaned, his voice not more than a whisper.  
He could feel Harvey’s smirk against his neck. The brunet loved every second of this, every moan and sigh he could get out of Mike and he hadn’t even started yet.

He maneuvered them over to the bed, forcing Mike to walk backwards until he felt the edge of the bed against his legs. He considered letting himself drop back onto the bed, but Harvey held him close. His hands slid beneath Mike’s unbuttoned shirt and stroked over his sides until he reached his shoulders. The blue cotton fell off Mike’s shoulders and landed on the floor without making a sound.

Harvey trailed his fingers over Mike’s ribs and placed butterfly kisses on his neck, making him feel like going crazy over being touched so lightly. All he wanted was for Harvey to throw him onto the bed and pound him into the mattress and yet all he got was oh so cruel and just enough to make him lose his mind.

Suddenly Harvey put his arms around his waist and pulled him close to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of Mike’s neck and made him shiver with every hot breath that came out of his mouth.  
“You look ridiculous in those shorts.”  
Mike blinked in confusion and tried to remember which pair of swim shorts he had chosen earlier. He snorted when he realized he was wearing the blue ones with yellow and pink donuts on them.

“We should get rid of them.. I know how my fashion faux pas annoy you.” Mike suggested while running his fingers through Harvey’s hair. It was already a lot messier than usual but he could still feel the dried rests of the hair gel sticking the thick brown locks together.  
“You actually do have good ideas from time to time.” Harvey replied with amusement in his voice before letting his tongue run over Mike’s neck. His hands were slowly moving up and down Mike’s sides, caressing the skin there and electrifying his associate with every touch.

He let them slide down to Mike’s waist, tugging at the hem of his shorts softly before moving beneath them, grabbing onto Mike’s bare ass. Mike gasped and instantly pressed himself closer to Harvey.  
Feeling those hands on him made his already painfully hard cock twitch. He wanted to tell Harvey to hurry up and just take him but at the same time hoped for this night to never end.

Suddenly Harvey’s lips where back on his, pulling him into another breathtaking kiss that left his brain as a mushy pile of goo once it was over.  
Mike had to fight hard to keep his legs from giving up and making him drop to the bed when Harvey lowered himself on his knees, kissing a slightly wet path down Mike’s chest and belly.  
Without another warning he pulled those hideous shorts down to Mike’s knees and looked up at him. Mike bit his lip hard enough to make it hurt. The sight of Harvey kneeling before him, his mouth so close to his throbbing erection almost brought him over the edge.

But oh, what he would have missed out on if he had come already. Harvey smirked at him before he grabbed Mike’s waist in a steady grip and let his tongue dart out to lick over the tip of Mike’s cock. The blonde tensed for a moment at the sheer sensation of finally getting what he needed so badly. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Harvey when he wrapped his lips around him and started sucking lightly.  
Mike felt a chill running down his spine and all he could hear was his own hoarse panting and his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

He tightened his grip on Harvey’s hair and focused on not losing it while Harvey did things with his tongue he only could have dreamed of before. The iron grip on his waist kept him from thrusting into Harvey’s mouth and forced him to endure the horribly slow pace Harvey was going at.  
Mike choked back a moan when he felt teeth scraping over sensitive skin and a fierce tongue drawing circles on the tip of his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if Harvey kept going like this. He could already feel pre-cum dripping out of him, vanishing between Harvey’s lips, certainly leaving a salty taste that was pure Mike.

A shaky breath of air later the hot mouth around him was suddenly gone. The chilly night air felt even cooler on his throbbing flesh, hot but now wet with Harvey’s saliva.  
Harvey got up and pulled Mike into another one of his intense kisses, making him taste a faint memory of himself on Harvey’s tongue.

Just when Mike thought his legs would give in beneath him anyway, Harvey gave him a light but assertive nudge and pushed him back onto the bed. Mike immediately crawled up a little until he was lying on the soft mattress properly, his upper body slightly lifted, pushed up on his forearms. His cock was swollen and rock hard, standing proudly between his legs and dripping with pre-cum without any chance for Mike to stop it.  
Harvey took a moment to just stand there and look at his panting, highly aroused associate, who was willingly spreading his legs a little, as if to offer Harvey to do with him as he pleased.

The smirk he gave him made Mike swallow hard and bite his already abused lower lip. He wanted him so badly; he was all his, willing to do whatever Harvey wanted from him, and Harvey knew that. He knew he could get him to beg within seconds and he would use this knowledge to its full extent.  
Mike’s eyes followed every of Harvey’s movements, when the older man finally got to undressing himself. After all, he was still fully dressed in his nice long pants and his white shirt although Mike had managed before to open at least half of the buttons.

The shirt soon accompanied Mike’s on the floor, forgotten and uninteresting. The fact that Harvey cared so little for his precious clothes right now, made this moment appear even more unreal to Mike.  
He noticed he was holding his breath and breathed out slowly while watching Harvey’s fingers undo his belt and zipper. He wasn’t surprised when black, tight underwear was revealed. Harvey Specter wouldn’t be caught dead in any part of clothing that was even slightly ridiculous or childish.

Mike could see the bulge in his pants and sat up a little more, giving in to the unbearable need to get physically closer to the man before him. Harvey got rid of his socks and stepped closer to the bed. He put his hands on each side of Mike’s body and leaned in until their faces where so close their noses almost touched.  
“Like what you see?” he whispered, causing Mike to shiver.  
“Yes.. a lot.” Mike replied instantly, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes fixed on those perfect lips in front of him.

He licked his lower lip and moved forward to kiss Harvey, but the brunet pulled away and left his desire unfulfilled. He was kneeling over him; one leg between Mikes’, lifting his hand to slowly let it run over the smooth body beneath him.  
Mike kept his eyes fixed on Harvey but closed them halfway, enjoying the sensation of feeling rough fingers on his skin. The few moments of Harvey getting rid of his shorts gave Mike the chance to calm down a little, even if only for short.

He gasped out in surprised when Harvey pushed him back hard on the bed and leaned over him, his hands on each side of Mike’s head. Mike swallowed and looked up. The air around them was thick and pulsing with tension. It felt so unreal lying here, on soft sheets that stuck to his sweaty body, looking up at Harvey, who was not only naked and fully erect but also going to have sex with him in a (hopefully) not too distant future.

The older man lowered his head as if to kiss Mike, but stopped right before their lips made real contact. Mike automatically lifted his head, but Harvey moved away far enough to make it impossible for the blond to reach him.  
“Ah-ah..” he made and grinned down at Mike who couldn’t help a little whimper coming out of his mouth. He let his head drop back onto the bed and instead put his hands up to Harvey’s sides, to stroke the soft skin there.

Harvey smirked and moved down again, still not kissing Mike, but slowly licking over his lips, driving him crazy. Just when Mike was about to move again and take what he wanted, Harvey pulled away from his mouth and gave him a quick kiss on the jaw line.  
Then he straightened his back again, and leaned to the side, to reach over to the bedside table. Mike turned his head to see what he was doing.  
“Did you check your drawers?” Harvey suddenly asked.

“No..” Mike replied a little husky. He didn’t put any of his stuff away, so he didn’t even bother to look if there was anything inside his wardrobe or drawers.  
“Why..?”  
Harvey leaned back and looked down on him with a grin. He was holding something in his hands that Mike couldn’t yet see, although it was too big to be hidden behind Harvey’s fist completely.  
“What..?” he asked but was cut off, when Harvey let it drop.

At least Mike thought it would drop, but it kept dangling on Harvey’s finger, while the rest of it was hanging down. Silver, shiny handcuffs.  
Mike blinked in surprise but soon after joined his boss in smirking. He pictured Harvey to be like that in bed, but he didn’t actually expect him to. Yet, all that dominance stuff he was pulling off all day at the office just led to that conclusion, didn’t it?

Harvey was obviously pleased with Mike’s reaction to their new toy but he still took a moment to make sure he was fine with that.  
“You want that?”  
Mike bit his lip and nodded.  
“Oh god, yes..”  
His own words made him blush lightly. Since when did he sound that needy? While he was still wondering if that was a reason to be honestly embarrassed, Harvey clearly liked it.

He took the opened handcuff and lowered his hand until it touched Mike’s chest. The blond shivered when the cold metal touched his skin and pulled his hands back from Harvey’s side. He let his arms rest next to his head, like a person threatened with a gun would do.  
Harvey moved his hand letting the metal slide over Mike’s chest and arm until he reached his wrist, where he placed a quick kiss before he clicked the hard handcuff around it.  
Mike gasped out again and shifted beneath Harvey.

He felt like he was going to burst if he wasn’t being touched soon. Everything Harvey did, he did slowly and thoroughly, teasing Mike with the constant feeling that there was more to come that would take his breath away. Literally.  
It was like even now, Harvey was teaching him a lesson. And obviously tonight’s lesson was called “patience”.

 

Mesmerized Mike watched Harvey who seemed much focused on his task of cuffing him to the bed, just like he was when he was reading a very important file. He pulled at the metal until Mike’s arm was lifted above his head and Harvey could put the handcuffs around the bed frame.  
The frame consisted of three horizontal bars, only connected at the ends through a bed post. Harvey put the cuffs around the middle bar, so Mike could theoretically move his hands from left to right, but naturally not away from the bed frame.

Still looking up at Harvey, he happily obliged when Harvey indicated he wanted his other hand to finish the tying up.  
As soon as Mike felt the hard metal around both of his wrists, he couldn’t fight the urge anymore to try out if it would actually hold him. And it did. According to the smirk on Harvey’s face, he seemed to appreciate Mike’s little test.

The older lawyer ran his hands over Mike’s arms, down to his chest and stroked over his sides lightly. Mike involuntarily flinched when Harvey did that, because apart from the arousal Harvey’s touch gave him, it tickled just enough to be noticed.  
Harvey shifted in his position between Mike’s thighs and gripped them hard enough to make Mike gasp out in surprise. He couldn’t take his eyes off Harvey as he leaned down and started placing butterfly kisses on Mike’s collarbone. Soon he wandered down do Mike’s chest and caused him to sigh when he started licking his left nipple.

Harvey was just close enough to let Mike’s erection get occasional contact with his stomach, but that just increased Mike’s need of being touched. He closed his eyes and moaned when Harvey softly bit the sensitive flesh. His lips parted while he focused on nothing but the feeling of Harvey’s tongue running a trail down his stomach.  
Harvey’s hands on his thighs moved up and down in a calm motion that electrified Mike and made him spread his legs a little more.

He bit his lip when a wet tongue once more licked over the tip of his cock. His hips bucked up but Harvey pressed him down immediately.  
“Don’t get impatient, Mike. Or I will leave you here like that and you get nothing at all.” Harvey said, his voice sounding low and husky; making Mike shiver. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  
“No, don’t..” he pleaded and caused Harvey to smirk, before he leaned down to kiss Mike’s inner thighs. Feeling Harvey’s hot breath so close to where he actually wanted it made him squirm and pant with frustration and arousal at the same time.

He opened his eyes and gasped at a sudden pain in his thigh when Harvey bit him. Not hard enough to be really painful but still enough to give him a short moment of shock.  
“Harvey..” he said, his voice only a whisper.  
The older lawyer got up until he was kneeling again and looked down on Mike. Mike was pretty sure he had never seen this amount of satisfaction on Harvey’s face – and he’s seen a lot, given the fact that the best closer in the city usually won his cases.  
It was like Harvey was looking down on his favorite new toy; this not being the handcuffs but his panting associate.

Mike let his eyes fixed on Harvey’s, not holding back his moans when he finally felt a hand back on his throbbing cock. Harvey took his time, moved it up and down slowly, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the tip.  
He leaned down to get Mike into a teeth clashing, lip biting kiss that muffled all the sweet sounds the younger man produced. Mike moved his hip in rhythm with Harvey’s hand, feeling his climax getting closer and closer. Just when he thought he couldn’t hold it much longer, Harvey pulled away completely.

It took Mike a moment to get a grip of reality once Harvey was gone. His hips bucked up into thin air one more time, in need of contact. Mike made a whimpering sound and bit his lower lip looking at Harvey who got up from the bed and went over to his suitcase.  
He turned around and looked at Mike from across the room.  
“Don’t come.” he commanded, turning around again, after watching Mike nod.  
Mike put his head back and stared at the ceiling. He felt so close to being pushed over the edge, physically and mentally that he couldn’t even look at Harvey anymore. The sight of his naked body, his rock-hard erection was almost too much.. The whole night still felt surreal and more like a dream than anything else.

The bed shifting beneath him told him that Harvey was back. It wasn’t hard to guess what he had been doing and the bottle of lube and the condom that landed next to Mike on the mattress seconds later confirmed his assumption.  
“Look at me.” Harvey’s voice made Mike shiver and the feeling of the older mans thighs against his own didn’t exactly help him to calm down.

He obeyed Harvey’s order and looked down on him. He was kneeling between Mike’s legs again, his hand on his own cock, slowly stroking it. The growing need of touching and being touched reached a peak inside Mike and made him moan at the sheer sight of Harvey touching himself.  
He pulled at the handcuffs, having forgotten for a moment that he was tied up.  
Harvey’s hand didn’t go faster but Mike watched him do all the things he had done to him before and the memory of it alone made him moan again. He knew for a fact that he would come if Harvey kept doing this to him and he also knew that he didn’t want this to happen at all.

“Harvey.. please..” he sighed, pulling at his handcuffs again. He just wanted to touch him so much..  
Harvey looked at him and lifted his eyebrows.  
“Please what?” His hand slowed down some more.  
“Please.. please fuck me. Or I’m gonna come just from watching you.”  
Although they weren’t as close as he wanted them to, Mike could feel a light chuckle run through Harvey’s body.

The older lawyer stopped and put his hands on the bed on each side of Mike’s body.  
“Since you asked so nicely.” he breathed and made Mike swallow hard.  
Mike watched Harvey’s fingers unwrapping the condom and putting it on like it was something they did a lot. (Which was probably the truth, considering Harvey’s lifestyle.)

Soon Harvey’s hands were back on his thighs, pushing them apart and up a little. He pressed against Mike with his whole body, making the younger man breathe out a shaky breath when he felt Harvey’s cock against his entrance.  
Mike went back to looking at the ceiling, preparing himself mentally to not coming as soon as Harvey actually started. He heard the sound of the lube bottle being opened and sighed again when he felt Harvey pressing against him.

The moan that escaped Harvey once he pushed inside was the best thing Mike had ever heard. Harvey waited a few moments for Mike to adjust before he started moving slowly. Mike closed his eyes, gasping Harvey’s name. He felt sweet frustration when he tried to use his arms to pulls Harvey closer but was held back by the handcuffs.  
He wanted to touch him badly but at the same time the mere fact that he couldn’t turned him on in a way he never expected.

Like before, Harvey started with slow but deep thrusts, making Mike whimper in need of more. Just when he was about to beg him to go faster, Harvey hit his prostate. Mike moaned and arched his back, pushing Harvey deeper in. He laid his head back, unwillingly pulling at the handcuffs again which already started leaving red marks on his wrists.  
Harvey pushed himself harder against Mike, pulling one of his legs over his shoulder. His thrusts soon became faster and harder and earned him a best of collection of Mike Ross’ moans, gasps and groans.

Suddenly Harvey’s hands on his legs were gone and found their way to Mike’s hip instead. Mike just had a short moment to wonder what Harvey was doing before he was being flipped over. The unexpected position shift and the new angle this gave them made him gasp in surprise, followed by a long moan when Harvey just kept going.  
Mike had to adjust himself a little until he was properly sitting on Harvey’s lap, warm hands on his hip guiding his movements.  
The bed frame constellation allowed their new position without the risk of Mike breaking his wrists. He didn’t spend much time thinking and almost immediately fell back into the hot, sweaty sex trance Harvey put him into.

After a few thrusts Harvey’s hand found its way to Mike’s cock and started stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. Mike grabbed the bed frame in deep need of something he could cling to.  
“Oh god..” Harvey inside of him and his hands stroking him firmly pushed him over the edge soon after. He laid his head back, reaching his orgasm with Harvey’s name on his lips. Although he felt like collapsing he kept moving until Harvey came with a groan, putting his hands on Mike’s hip to hold him in place.

Mike heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and tried to catch his breath again. His whole body, as well as Harvey’s was sweaty and sticky, but he didn’t mind at all. It felt just perfect.  
After a few moments of panting and regaining composure, Harvey gave him a light clap on the bun. Mike dropped his jaw and looked down on him.  
“Don’t turn macho on me now!” he complained but grinned.  
Harvey smirked back.  
“I’m too classy for a macho.”

Once Mike felt like he could trust his legs not to give up beneath him if he kneeled, he climbed off of Harvey and lie down next to him; his arms in a slightly awkward angle above his head.  
Harvey rolled to the side until he faced Mike and looked at him. Mike was sure he had never seen him this relaxed and loosened up. His hair was a fuzzy mess and as Mike wanted to reach out to touch it, the handcuffs held him back once more.

“Would you be so kind..?” he asked, looking up to his hands.  
Harvey looked up as well, letting out a sound of consideration.  
“Maybe I should leave you like this. Enjoy it again tomorrow. You look delicious.”  
Mike felt his cheeks burning up. He looked back at Harvey and shook his head.  
“That’s not funny, Harvey. Set me free!”  
Harvey smiled and waited a couple more heartbeats before he got the keys from the bedside table and reached up to release Mike.

Before Mike even had the chance to eye up his abused wrists, Harvey took them into his hands, leading them to his face and placed a light kiss on the sore red skin.  
Mike watched him and dropped his hands once Harvey let go of them.   
For a moment he feared Harvey might kick him out now, send him back to his room and tell him this had been a one time thing. His fear died pretty quickly though, when Harvey put his hand on Mike’s back and pulled him into a sticky embrace.

Mike put one arm beneath his head and the other around Harvey’s waist, snuggling closer to the older man. He felt happier and more comfortable than he had in a long time.  
His attempt to get a goodnight kiss ended in them making out for at least another half an hour before they finally fell asleep together.

~+~+~+~+~+~

Mike felt the bed moving beneath him and lazily opened his eyes halfway, just in time to see Harvey trying to get out of his embrace. It took him a moment to remember where he was and how he had gotten here.  
“Where are you going?” he mumbled and tightened his grip around Harvey’s waist to keep him from leaving.  
“I’m getting breakfast. It’s 10 a.m.” Harvey replied, emphasis on the time, as if he had just said ‘It’s afternoon, we have to get up”.

Mike made an unappreciative noise and snuggled closer to Harvey, who stopped his fleeing attempts for a moment.  
“Don’t go..”  
Harvey smiled down at his sleepy associate.  
“Don’t you want coffee?”  
“I’d rather have you in bed.”  
Harvey chuckled and ran his fingers through Mike’s messy bed hair.  
“Alright. I’m staying.”

Mike smiled up at him brightly and welcomed him with a sloppy kiss when Harvey leaned down to press his lips to Mike’s.  
He hugged him and melted into the feeling of Harvey’s skin on his own. Screw coffee, screw breakfast. This was all he needed.

 

Oh, right. This and maybe someone to remind them about that plane leaving to New York in two hours..


End file.
